


Snakes and feelings

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Jealous Crowley, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), emotionally constipated crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: "But you're a demon," Adam points out. "Demons and angels are supposed to be enemies, aren't they?""Yes, but not us, we like each other," Aziraphale explains, looking at Crowley who smiles back at him almost shyly, but his smile vanishes as soon as the angel adds: "We're friends, just like you four."Crowley doesn't smile anymore though, he crosses his arms, sinks further into the couch and looks at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the world.Aziraphale wonders why he's suddenly so... grumpy.





	Snakes and feelings

"Angel, let's have–"

Aziraphale looks up with a smile on his face before interrupting the demon who is currently walking in his bookshop.

"Crowley! Look, our friends are here!"

The huge smile on the demon's face vanishes for a second before a confused frown takes its place.

"Friends? Oh!" He mumbles when he glances at the Them and Anathema, looking around the shop with curiosity.

"I'll make cocoa!" Aziraphale says happily which actually means that he's going to miracle it.

The children look in awe, even Adam who's very much capable of doing that himself.

"Coffee for me, please," Anathema says.

"I want alco–"

"Coffee for you as well, Crowley," Aziraphale cuts him off, trying not to chuckle when the demon pouts.

"Fine!" Crowley huffs, already getting closer to the couch where Aziraphale is sitting, but Anathema is quicker and sits next to the angel first.

The demon blinks at her, narrows his eyes and then mumbles something that sounds like "whatever!" before sitting next to the kids.

For some reason Anathema looks very amused.

They spend a lovely evening together; the children are all really curious about angels and Aziraphale explains as much as he can about himself.

Sometimes Crowley adds a thing or two with a fond smile on his face.

"He loves crêpes," he says, grinning. "He's got himself in trouble more than once because of it."

Aziraphale rolls his eyes and Crowley keeps grinning from ear to ear.

"What kind of trouble?" Pepper asks, curious.

"He was going to be executed during the French revolution," Crowley tell her and the other kids look back at Aziraphale with open mouths until the angel blushes, quite embarrassed. "Don't worry, I saved him."

"But you're a demon," Adam points out. "Demons and angels are supposed to be enemies, aren't they?"

"Yes, but not us, we like each other," Aziraphale explains, looking at Crowley who smiles back at him almost shyly, but his smile vanishes as soon as the angel adds: "We're friends, just like you four."

Well... It's different, quite different between the two of them, Aziraphale thinks, but it'd take him a couple of days if he decided to explain it to them.

Crowley doesn't smile anymore though, he crosses his arms, sinks further into the couch and looks at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Aziraphale wonders why he's suddenly so... grumpy.

"Well... It's time to go, kids," Anathema says and the Them follow her towards the entrance. "Crowley, could give us a–"

"No, I'm not giving anyone a lift!" The demon hisses, sulking.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale scolds and the demon profusely avoids looking at him in the eye. The angel sits next to him and feels as the other tenses; he puts a hand over his shoulder. "Please, Crowley. It's late..."

The demon softens immediately; he sighs, gives Aziraphale a look the angel is not sure how to interpret and rises from the couch.

"Alright, I'll do it," he says.

"Boy, you're weak," Anathema whispers, but Aziraphale manages to hear it anyway. Crowley blushes and snarls something back at her.

***

When Crowley comes back with the chocolate ice cream for his angel, Anathema and Newton are already there... in the park.

"Thanks, Crowley!" Aziraphale beams as the demon huffs and Anathema chuckles at his irritation.

"What are you doing here?" He groans, quickly taking his spot next to the angel, he sits closer than usual. Not that Aziraphale minds, he likes it actually.

"We decided to bring the kids," Newton does a gesture with his hand in the direction where the Them are playing.

"Can we join you?" Anathema asks, just as Crowley miracles a glass of wine.

"Yes," Aziraphale says at the same time Crowley mumbles a "No."

"Of course," the angel assures, ignoring the demon.

They all sit on the same bench, but Anathema has to sit on her boyfriend's lap all the time, she looks comfortable though.

Crowley has been looking at their intertwined fingers the whole time with curiosity.

"How long have you been..."

"Together?" Newton says with a smile. "A month."

"But you met a month ago," Aziraphale comments, confused to which Anathema just grins in response.

"So you've been a couple since you met?" Crowley shades fall off his nose and he has to put them back on.

"Exactly," Anathema confirms and the demon huffs something unintelligible before the glass of wine in his hand breaks.

"Crowley, are you–"

"I'm fine, angel!" The demon growls, irritated and fixs everything with a snap of his fingers.

"So... When did you met?" Newton asks, trying to make conversation again and doesn't see the way his girlfriend tries to make him stop.

"It was 6000 yea–"

"Don't, angel. Please don't."

Neither of them talk about relationships anymore.

***

"Why?" It's the first thing that comes out of Crowley's lips when he finds Anathema and the them sitting inside the bookshop, happily chatting with Aziraphale.

"You brought chocolate for us! How kind!" The angel beams at him and opens the box to give the kids some chocolate.

"Heart shaped box, how interesting," Anathema comments.

"That's it! I'm done!" Crowley hisses, before turning into a snake and wrapping himself around Aziraphale.

"Wow!" Pepper mumbles and the rest of the kids keep looking at Crowley with fascination.

The snake just nuzzles Aziraphale's neck, like he's decided to ignore everyone else.

"Crowley, you're being–"

"No, it's okay," Anathema cuts him off. "We're leaving anyway."

"But we just got here!" Adam protests.

"Yes, but Crowley needs to tell Aziraphale something important and we don't want to interrupt."

"Important?" Aziraphale blinks in confusion at the same time Crowley turns back into his mortal form, although he keeps his arms around the angel's waist.

"No, I don't–"

"Yes, you do," Anathema glares at him. "Because if I find out you didn't, I'll tell him myself."

And she walks away from the bookshop with the kids behind her.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

Crowley clears his throat and moves away from him.

"Nothing..."

"Crowley!"

"I don't like to share, alright?" He blurts out, rising from his spot. He starts pacing around the room. "For 6000 years it's been just you and me and suddenly they are constantly invading your bookshop and it's not that I don't like them, but I've been trying to officially ask you out for weeks and every time I come they're already here and you keep saying we're just friends and they're together since they met? I've been waiting for thousands of years and those humans just met and now I'm not sure if you love me the way I do..."

He takes a deep breath, even though he doesn't need it and Aziraphale can see on his face the panic he's experiencing now that he realizes everything he just confessed.

Aziraphale's heart doesn't need to beat and yet it beats happily inside his chest.

"Angel, I–"

"I love you too, my dear," Aziraphale blurts out.

"Do you–Really?"

"Yes!" He says, pressing his lips against Crowley's. It takes the demon a few seconds, but he kisses him back almost desperate.

"Have dinner with me," Crowley mumbles against his lips and they both know it's different this time.

"Yes," Aziraphale agrees, although at the moment he doesn't want to leave the bookshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
